In general, during the winter months certain geographic areas experience colder temperatures and snowfall. During and after periods of snowfall, vehicles and other areas may be coated or covered with varying amounts of snow and ice. The efficiency and usefulness of current devices to remove such snow and ice are limited based on the amount of snowfall and the size of the vehicle.